


Oh to be the one he chooses

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Oblivious Reader, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, POV Female Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rough Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How did you manage to fall in love with a salty dinosaur seemingly every girl in school also has a crush on, you really have no clue. It kind of happened, and it for sure could not have happened at a worse time.A story where you are in love with your four-eyed best friend.Enjoy this ride through your wild love story with the one and only Tsukishima Kei
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read my story, I really hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it all begins

"Y/n! Would you mind giving this to Tsukishima Kei? I know the two of you are really close!", you hear someone ask from behind you.

You turn around to see a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and a really cute smile. She's blushing a bit, but that's probably because she's ashamed she has to ask you to  
give Tsukishima her love letter.

But you were already used to it. This wasn't the first letter someone wrote for him, most of the girls at Karasuno were practically throwing themselves at Tsukishima and  
you were the lucky one that got to be his best friend.

If only the two of you could be more than that.

You snap back into reality and quickly answer.

"Yes, yes of course! I'll do it!", you politely smile at the girl.

"Thank you so much!", she exclaims as she runs back to her friends with a bright smile on her face.

You couldn't wrap your finger around why so many girls had a crush on Tsukki. He can be nice but only to you and Yamaguchi, he practically hates everyone else on  
this planet.

You couldn't be bothered to look for an answer to your stupid question, you had a math exam today and you didn't study for it, of course.

"Baka", you hear a familiar voice say behind you.

You immediately turn around to see a smiling Tsukishima Kei standing behind you. He knows you didn't study for that exam, and he knows because of the slight worry  
you're showing on your face.  
"Hmm, looks like someone didn't study for their exam", he started snickering a bit. You just glared at him, somehow, you couldn't bring yourself to say something.

Tsukishima knew you were mad at him but he didn't care and continued teasing you about it until the break was finally over.

"Good luck, y/n-chan, you'll need it", he let out one last laugh before he returned to his seat waiting for the professor to resume class and hand out the exams.

——

You rubbed your eyes, put all your school material back into your backpack and headed out of class when someone grabbed you by the wrist.

"So you're not even going to wait for me, huh, you're that mad?", Tsukki said behind you with a provocative grin on his face.

God how much you just want to grab his face and kiss him until-

No, get your shit together, y/n.

You continued walking after completely ignoring what Tsukishima just said. You weren't actually mad at him but sometimes Tsukishima just needed to be teased like this.

Also, he always gets you strawberry shortcake when you're 'mad' at him so that's a plus.

Tsukishima was still walking behind you trying to understand what's going on.

"Do you want to get strawberry shortcake? I'm sorry I made you mad, I didn't mean it, come on, y/n, please", Tsukishima was almost begging you to forgive him,  
of course, he whispered everything he said since he did not want anyone hearing him beg for forgiveness.

The offer was really tempting and you wanted to read the letter the girl wrote for Tsukki so you forgave him with a small, evil, smile on your face.

You could feel your face heat up a tiny but it wasn't anything too noticeable.

——

"Tsukki, there's this girl and she wrote you a letter, she told me i should give it to you", you say once you get to the café.

You've been going to this café since you were little. It was beautifully decorated, it was really cozy and warm. There were pillows and blankets on the chairs and sofas,  
there were fairy lights hanging and there were so many cute pictures hung up on the wall. The two of you really enjoyed hanging out there.

You both put your bags down on the floor and look outside. It started raining

"We got here right before the storm, how lucky", both of you say at the same time.

You order the cakes and some coffee and resume your conversation.

"Okay, do we want to read the letter?", Tsukishima lets out a small giggle. You nod your head and get the letter out of your backpack.

Both of you were reading the letter.

Poor girls, always trying to shoot their shots and Tsukishima just pretending they don't even exist.

'You're the most handsome boy in school'

'I'm sure we would make a great couple'

'Just imagine the two of us walking down the halls and everyone looking at us, all the kids jealous'

'Please, give me a chance'

'I'm sure you would like me just as much as I like you'

You burst out laughing, your eyes tearing up and Tsukishima just looked at you, kind of confused.

After a few seconds the blond joined the laughter.

"Just have my kids", you exclaimed at the same time.

You laughed for a few minutes, tears coming out of your eyes.

Tsukishima was barely able to breathe anymore. People were looking at you like you were crazy but neither of you minded, you were in your own world and that's all that mattered.

——

It was still raining when you and Tsukki decided to go home and neither of you brought an umbrella.

"God damn it", you mutter under your breath. You forgot your jacket in school and now you were going to get wet, of course something like this would only happen to you.

"Baka, here, take mine", the blond reached you his jacket, his face turned away from you.

You didn't quite know how to react yet you still took the jacket and offered Tsukishima a smile.  
You knew you were blushing but it was too dark for anyone to see it and Tsukishima's half blind either way so why would it matter.  
Yes, he wears glasses but you were looking for any reassurance that he didn't see your blush.

"And next time don't forget your jacket, baka", Tsukishima 'warned' you and flicked your forehead slightly.

"Yes, yes okay, I got it, I'm sorry. But thank you for the shortcake, it was really good, like always.", you smiled like an innocent little child and went to hug your best friend.

"You're all wet, what do you think you're doing? Also, since when do we hug goodbye?", Tsukishima said slightly rolling his eyes, but the corners of his mouth were curled up just enough to be noticeable, a blush forming on his face.

"Oh, shut up, you're wet too, you snob", you answered, your arms still open and waiting for him to hug you.

"I don't get payed enough to put up with this bullshit", he muttered and went to hug you.

You giggled, "Actually, Tsukishima, you do not get payed at all, you chose to be my Friend so I guess its kind of all your fault"

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes in response, his mouth still curled up to a slight Smile, barely noticeable, but it was there.

You smiled even wider, quickly said goodbye and ran inside.


	2. The one where you start accepting your feelings

You ran inside after saying goodbye to Tsukki.  
Finally, you got to hug him, he didn’t even protest as much as you thought he would. His hug was surprisingly warm even though the both of you were completely drenched after running back home in the rain. 

You threw your shoes off as soon as you entered the house, you didn’t care that you were soaking and your wet clothes were dripping all oven the carpet, and that your mom would most probably yell at you as soon as she comes home.  
But that’s beside the point, you’re going to move out soon anyway, since you’re planning to go to university and study to become a doctor.   
You ran upstairs into your room and put your backpack down.   
Since Tsukishimas jacket is completely wet, you took it off and hung it up on your chair so it could dry. You quickly showered so you wouldn’t catch a cold and ate dinner, alone, like always.  
Since your parents often work out of town you usually spend your mornings and evenings alone, not like you minded but sometimes it was unsettling how quiet your house could be.

And when you felt way too alone, you would face time Tsukishima and even though all you did was laugh at him and his dinosaur collection, he always picked up, no matter what.  
You looked over to where your backpack was sitting on the floor.   
I still have to write an essay, can someone just please kill me, I don’t have the time nor do I have the patience for all this, you thought.  
So you walked over to your bag and the first thing you saw when you opened it was the letter this girl wrote for Tsukki, he must’ve forgotten to put in his bag after the two of you finished reading it. 

You glanced over at your desk where your letter was put. 

This letter was written a while ago and you were planning to give it to Tsukishima the day both of you graduate, so in about half a year.   
You took the letter out of the bag and put in your desk where you also put all your school books down. You shoved both letters into a drawer and closed it.   
You’ve liked Tsukishima as more then friends for as long as you can remember. Nobody knows about it, nobody but Tadashi. He’s the one who helped you through all your nights crying about Tsukki and how he will never love you back the way you love him. 

To be honest, you’ve met up with Yamaguchi more than you would like to admit. But he always listens to you and he gives some of the best advice. He knows it’s difficult having a crush on your best friend. Out of everyone, he would know it best, he’s been crushing on Yachi for a hot minute yet he never acts on it. He says things will work out one way or another. And you agree with him, because you know for a fact that he’s right but sometimes you just wish for Tsukishima to be a normal boy who can show his feelings normally and not just some snobby nerd the whole school has a crush on. 

Yamaguchi wasn’t the only one you talked to about your crush, Sugawara also knew, but he didn’t know who it was. He would try to find out and sometimes, you felt like telling him because he did also tell you about his crush on Daichi but you wouldn’t be able to live with the thought that more than one person knows about your, not so silly, silly crush on your best friend.

But whatever, at least you got to be his friend, not like the other girls that were desperately trying to get his attention through some love letters he didn’t even care about.  
Technically, you would soon become one of these girls once you decide to give him the letter you wrote for him but you didn’t like to think about that too much.  
Tomorrow the volleyball club had morning practice and as the manager you weren’t forced to come along but you enjoyed to boys’ company and they enjoyed to have you around them so you ’forgot’ about your English essay for the night and went to bed early.

To: Tsukki~  
I’m coming to morning practice with you, would you mind picking me up in the morning, pleaseeeeeeee. 

From: Tsukki~  
Yeah, whatever, I’ll be there early so don’t be late or I won’t wait.

To: Tsukki~  
Ugh, such a gentleman, Tsukishima Kei, just like always :P

You smiled, turned your phone off and put it on your night stand. You hated that Tsukishima made you feel all sorts of feelings. Sometimes you just want to slap him but then again, you just want to full on make out with him at the same time so you can’t really trust your gut with this one.   
Your phone started ringing so you went over to check who it was and you were honestly kind of surprised once you read who it was.

Tadashi.

He wouldn’t have called if it weren’t an emergency, right?

You picked up.

“Yams, everything okay? You usually never call- “

“Y¬/n, I just had the best evening with Yachi! We watched a movie and cuddled and it was just so amazing, thank you so much for making me tell her, that I like her, I really don’t know what I would do without you, thank you so so much!”, Tadashis voice was so full of happiness, he was practically squealing.

You giggled, you love hearing Tadashi so happy, it made you feel better.

“Of course, Yams, that’s what friends are for, right?”

Yamaguchi also giggled, excused himself for disturbing so late in the evening and hung up.

You shut your phone off and lay there in the dark for a while thinking abour your friendship with Tsukishima.   
If only you could have what Yamaguchi has.


	3. Chapter 3

The loud sound of your alarm woke you up. 

It was way too early to be up but you told yourself you would go to practice no matter what, so with a little hesitation you threw your warm blanket off of you and reluctantly got out of bed.

Your house got very cold in the morning, especially in the autumn and winter so you picked a sweatshirt and went to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast.  
You opened the fridge, and just like always, there was no food. You had forgotten to go grocery shopping yesterday so you looked over at the overly ripe banana, shrugged and settled on eating that, since eating a breakfast was better than nothing.

You were still really tired so you made yourself a cup of coffee and went upstairs into your room. 

You were looking for what to wear before quickly jumping into the shower.

You looked around your closet and none of the clothes you had seemed appealing enough. It was frustrating you.   
In the corner of your eye you saw Tsukishimas jacket he gave you last night.

How would he react if you wore it to practice, but also, how would the team react, they would all either think that Tsukki went insane or that he somehow forced you into this bullshit.

You laughed at the thought of Suga running up to you and straight up just screaming that he didn’t expect Tsukishima, out of everyone, to be your crush.  
After all, you settled on wearing the Karasuno Volleyball Club sweatpants and the sweatshirt, too. You would wear a simple white shirt underneath, like always, but you would zip the sweatshirt up completely, so that no one would see.

You looked at the time and realized, that you were running a bit late so you rushed into the shower and started getting ready.

Tsukishima was standing at your door about ten minutes early. He was debating whether he should knock or just wait a bit longer but it was freezing cold outside so he decided that he would ask to wait for you inside.

You heard someone knock on the door and you were sure Tsukishima would never be here this early so you run down to open the door wearing some shorts and said shirt from before.

When you open the door and see Tsukki standing there you were shocked to say the least. You started blushing furiously after you remembered what you were wearing.

“Tsukki, I didn’t expect you to get here early, or am I running late, wait oh my, I’m so sorry, I’ll be ready in a second just let me- “, you started rambling.

Tsukki giggled a bit, you just looked at him, confusion written all over your face.  
“What, what’d I do now?”, you ask, actually wondering about what made him laugh this time. You were use to him laughing at you but this time you were literally just apologizing for being late, what’s so funny about that?

“No, you’re not late, I’m just early, mind if I come in?”

You were taken aback. Tsukishima is direct, but the Tsukishima Kei you know is usually never THIS direct, not like you minded though.

“Um, of course, you can come upstairs while I get ready.”, you smiled brightly and let Tsukishima inside.  
He took his shoes off, hung his jacket up and followed you to your room.

“I haven’t been here in so long, why haven’t we been doing much together lately?”, Tsukishima furrowed his brows and looked at you, his expression was very serious.

Why hasn’t he been over much lately? Hmm, I don’t know, maybe its because you finally realized how serious your “crush” was. Or maybe, because it’s getting difficult being in a room with him for too long because you could accidentally confess your undying love for him. No, that can’t be it. 

“Hm, I don’t know, we really should hang out more, right?”, once again you flashed him one of your brightest smiles and turn to grab your sweatshirt.

You turn back around to look at Tsukishima.

“I’ll be in the bathroom, wait here for me”, and with that you left the room.

Tsukishima nodded and glanced around your room.  
You had so many pictures with him, Tadashi and the whole team. On your desk you had a few of the birthday cards Tsukishima made for you. He didn’t understand why you kept them all but they meant something really special to you.

He looked over at your bed where he saw a dino plushie, it was the plushie he gave you as a “joke” before giving you your real birthday gift, which was a collage with all the best and worst pictures the two of you took together, that was also hung up on the wall right above your bed. 

He giggled at the pictures, some of them were from when you were really young, you both looked so happy in them.  
He heard the door opening and turned around so he was now facing you.

“You kept all my gifts?”, he asked, he sounded kind of surprised.

“Of course, I did, why wouldn’t I? Now we have to go or well be late, that wouldn’t be good now, would it?”, you giggled as you went to grab your bag with your school uniform and shoes. You left the room and looked behind you to see if Tsukishima was following.

You both got dressed and left the house, a pleasant silence surrounding the two of you, and a smile plastered on your face.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to the gym was spent in complete silence. He switched to earbuds so that the two of you could listen to music together. He put on both of your favorite song on, it was “sugar” by Maroon 5. It was your favorite song because when you were little, you always use to dance to this song, even though Tsukki doesn’t like to admit it.   
You loved spending time with Tsukki, putting your feelings for him aside, he was actually a really laid-back person, yes, he talked a lot about his dinosaurs and stuff, but once you strike up a conversation both of you were interested in you could talk for hours and hours.

Sometimes the two of even cuddled but he would never admit that to anyone, ever. His pride wouldn’t allow him to tell anyone. But you would always tell Yamaguchi about it and he would always giggle, because he can’t imagine Tsukishima Kei being soft.

You got to the Gym early, no one was there yet. The two of you continued listening to music and waited for Suga or Daichi to show up because they usually have the key. 

“Tsukki, you don’t coincidentally have the key, do you?”, you ask him, your teeth were jittering a bit since it was pretty cold.

“Um, no, I’m sorry, do you, um, want my scarf?”, he responded, already taking it off and sticking it out to you so you could take it.

You felt your face heat up, you tried hiding your blush but miserably failed.

“I- um, but won’t you be cold if you take it off?”, you ask Tsukishima, you didn’t want him to get sick since the team would be playing a game against Nekoma soon.  
He just looked at you and shook his head slightly.

“Don’t worry about me, I won’t get sick. I know you’re probably thinking about the match against Nekoma, right? It isn’t an official game so it won’t really matter, if I’m sick or not, just take the scarf before anyone sees, baka.”

Once again, you were kind of surprised by Tsukki’s words, he usually wouldn’t be so caring, plus, it’s kind of weird that he doesn’t care about the game against Nekoma.  
“Thank you, Kei”, you say as you take the scarf Tsukishima is offering you. Just like always, you shine him one of your brightest smiles, your cheeks were still blushing a bit but to be honest, you didn’t care anymore. Soon you would tell Tsukishima about your feelings for him and your friendship would start to fall apart.  
You were mentally already preparing yourself to spend all your days crying and missing Tsukishima. You already told Tadashi about your concerns, but all he ever said was “We’ll have to wait and see, sweetie, don’t worry about it too much”

What kind of shit advice was that? You love Tadashi so much but as soon as you told him about being scared of confessing to Tsukki he just wasn’t helpful. And you couldn’t really talk t0 Suga about because he still didn’t know who your crush was.  
You often debated telling Suga about Tsukki but you didn’t know how he would react, most importantly, you would probably break down crying if he asked a wrong question and you really hate crying in front of people, so you tried to avoid it as much as possible.

You heard footsteps and laughter coming from behind the corner. You guessed it as Suga and Daichi. They were cuddled up in each other’s embrace, just like every morning.  
“Good morning, Y/n-chan, Tsukishima.”, the boys smiled at the two of you, you also greeted them with a bright smile on your face and then they proceeded to open the gym up.  
You waited a bit until you saw Suga standing alone, you took the chance and walked up to him.

“Suga-kun”, you smiled.

“Hey Y/n, everything okay?”, he asked, returning the smile, concern a bit visible in his eyes.

“Well yes, but actually, no. Can we talk outside for a second?”, you asked, playing with your fingers and looking down to avoid Suga’s eyes almost drilling holes through you.  
He grabbed you by your wrist and dragged you outside.

“What is it?”

You were still looking down at your feet, your thoughts were going wild. What if Suga would find you weird because you were quite literally crushing on a salty fry with glasses.

“You can talk to me about everything, you know that, now tell me, what’s going on, I’m getting kind of worried.”

No, Suga would never judge you, why would he? Just tell him already, maybe he’ll be able to help you.

“Suga, how do I confess my feelings?”, you blurted out after a few moments of silence.  
Suga’s expression immediately softened.

“God Y/n, you scared the living shit out of me. Who’s the lucky guy?”, Suga giggled.

You looked to where Tsukishima was standing. Suga followed your gaze. As soon as he realized his eyes widened.

“NO WAY- “, Suga was already screaming. He had been suspecting your crush for quite a while now. You never really told him about any details so it must’ve been someone he knew. He would’ve thought it was Kageyama or maybe even Tanaka, but never did he think it was Tsukishima. Although now that he knew, all the puzzle pieces were all falling in place.  
You put your hand in front of his mouth in order to shut him the fuck up.

“Suga, you can’t tell anyone about this, okay? I would be dead if anyone found out, you have to keep this a secret. And no, you cannot tell Daichi about it or I’ll kill you”, your voice was low and ‘dangerous’ as you warned Suga. He just looked at you, he knew for a fact you mean everything you just said so he didn’t even dare make a joke about it. He just nodded and stepped back.

“Look, Y/n, I’m going to help you, okay? Does Yamaguchi know already or am I the only one?”

“No, Tadashi already knows. I have a few other thoughts that concern me and I would really like to talk to you about them, do you think we could do it later?”  
“If you want, we can talk about it now.”, Suga offered.  
You thought about telling him now, but what if someone heard?

“Well, I mean, yeah, I guess I can. But I’m going to make it short. Okay so I was planning on giving Tsukishima a letter on the last day of school in which I confess my feelings for him. I already wrote it a while ago, actually. But I don’t know if that would be such a good idea because then I’d turn into one of those ‘Tsukishima fan-girls’ and I don’t really want that. Also, I don’t want Tsukishima to hate me because he doesn’t feel the same way about me, I just don’t want to ruin our friendship, you know?”

Suga just laughed, it honestly confused you, why would he be laughing at your concerns?

“Why’re you laughing? What’d I do now?”

“Oh sweetie”, Suga sighed, “We’ll have to talk about this over a cup of coffee”, he turned around and walked into the gym.

“Y/n, look at my amazing rolling thunder!”, Noya yelled from the other side of the gym. Of course, you ran over to look at him and giggled while he was rolling on the floor.

But you couldn’t stop thinking about what Suga told you and how he looked at you. His expression was almost pitiful, does he think that a relationship between you and Tsukishima would be hopeless?


End file.
